one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Franky
Franky (フランキー, Furankī), A.K.A. Cyborg Franky ("鉄人"フランキー, Saibōgu Furankī), is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a cyborg from Water 7 and was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He was originally named Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu) until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request by Iceburg to hide his identity. Franky and his followers were originally introduced as antagonists of the Water 7 Arc against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. Per the request of the Franky Family, Franky was allowed to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. He is also the second member to have been a former villain, the first being Nico Robin. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Kazuki Yao (Japanese) As a direct result of his modifications that he's conducted upon himself as well as years having spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least ten feet, and he is the second tallest member of the Straw Hats. His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian shirt that has a large golden chain necklace around his neck. During the Straw Hats separation, after blowing up Vegapunk's laboratory, the skin gets burned off Franky's face. He also has a pair of sunglasses which he usually wears when things start to get serious. his birthday is March 9, age is 34, and height is 225cm (7'5½") Post-Timeskip After the two year time-skip, Franky is first seen to have a hair in the style of a buzz cut, and later on, he reveals that his hair is now controllable and can change different styles instantly by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from his the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has his real normal-sized hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders. He has replaced his elbows with large, light blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with 'BF-37' labeled on them, and his forearms with large, light blue cubes, with his trademark star retattooed being split by an edge. These new features house upgrades he gave himself during the last two years. His timeskip age 36 and hight is 240cm (7'11") Gallery Personality Franky is strong-willed, slightly crazy, and free-spirited, often with a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby arc, despite the disputes the two had in the past. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. He is also very stubborn as when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 he absolutely refused to do so even though it would have meant the complete and total disappearance of the location of the Pluton blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is Franky's empathy whenever he overhears what he considers a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional tirade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that has just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy 'Straw hat' when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their name and not nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, "SUPER!" When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two seperate star tattoes push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Since undergoing his modifications, he has since become the center of attention to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Relationships *Franky Family *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Brook *Silvers Rayleigh *Jimbei *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate **Marco **Portgas D. Ace **Jozu **Vista *Boa Hancock *Emporio Ivankov *Trafalgar Law Family *Tom (adoptive father) *Iceberg Neutral *Smoker *Kuzan *Hatchan *Perona *Bartholomew Kuma *Dracule Mihawk *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Bentham **Galdino *Buggy *Monkey D. Garp *Borsalino *Lapins *Eneru Rivals Enemies *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Bleuno *Marines **Sakazuki **Sentomaru **Pacifista *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach *Krieg Pirates **Dong Krieg *Wapol *Gecko Moria *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Impel Down **Magellan **Hannyabal **Minotaurus Abilities and Powers As a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky is a competent crewmate as well as a valuable asset for the crew. And being their official shipwright, Franky is in charge of maintaining the Thousand Sunny's condition, along with the other vehicles, instruments, or weapons that the Straw Hats may employ. In terms of raw physical power, Franky could easily be counted as among the stronger members of the crew, surpassed only by the Monster Trio. His years of being a ship dismantler as well as bounty hunter prior to Piracy seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when running low on cola, he exhibits enough strength to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant-stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. And even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting abilities are more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukurou, a member of CP9 on his own is a testament to his prowess. His fighting style appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate to fight dirty if need be. Cyborg Tactics Franky is a human with artificial parts more commonly known as a cyborg. The modifications he did to himself typically grant him a vast amount of strength, and a plethora of cyborg related functions. These included amongst others, arm mounted weapons and a refrigerator in his stomach to power him up. In addition, having rebuilt most of his body from metal, Franky is typically bullet proof from the front. Despite being high tech in themselves, Franky's modifications on himself however were limited to his own know how and resources. After two years spent in Barujimoa studying Vegapunk's inventions and designs though, Franky modified his body and became much larger and optimal in appearance and function, respectively. Construction and Engineering Expertise In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under Tom. Even his years of dismantling had not affected his carpentry skills in any way; perhaps the best proof of this was when he was able to finish the construction of the Thousand Sunny, with the aid of Iceburg and the remaining Galley-La foreman, under a short period of time. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his Coup De Vent functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions like the Coup De Burst and Soldier Dock System, and has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. He calls this maneuver "Franky Skywalk," and was used fighting Oars in the Thriller Bark arc. He also quickly sealed Caribou in a barrel and made it so even with his devil fruit power he couldn't escape. History Tom's Workers Franky's real name is Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu). He was born in the South Blue. When he was young his parents (who were pirates) threw him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom, who made Cutty Flam his apprentice after seing Cutty Flam make a cannon out of scrap that was lying about. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but he spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. He once proclaimed he would make his own dream ship in with him as the shipwright to which Tom said that if he could do that he would definitely surpass him. When Franky was 12 years old, Tom was put on trial for having built the ship that the King of the Pirates Gold Roger sailed the Grand Line on. Tom made a deal that if in ten years he could build the Sea Train Puffing Tom, a train that could sail the ocean he would be pardoned. After fourteen years had passed (ten to build the train and the first line, four more to build the other three lines the train uses), the Marines were going to let Tom off as thanks for creating the train. However, he was framed by CP5's current leader, Spandam, who was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom through the shipwrights of Water 7. Spandam used the warships that Franky had built to fight the Sea Kings to attack Water 7, and although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack, it appeared to everyone that they had been the ones attacking. As a result, Tom was sentenced to death. Franky then tried to protect Tom, and stood in front of the Puffing Tom , which was taking Tom away. When he was run down by the train, his body was badly injured; he was presumed dead. He managed to fix himself with spare parts from an abandoned ship and had "BF 36" tattooed on his shoulders, making himself the 36th "Battle Franky". Four years after his disappearance, he went to see Iceburg and was outraged to find that he had allied himself with the World Government. The two argued, but Iceburg gave Franky the Pluton's blueprints and also was driven to tears over seeing Franky was still alive. Iceburg then told Franky to leave Water 7 so the blueprints would never be found. He refused saying it was his decision to stay or not to, which then made Iceburg angry and caused an argument between them. Franky went into the backstreets where Zambai and his gang attacked him when he entered their turf. They quickly were defeated and the turf was taken over by Franky. He then found Mozu and Kiwi drinking in the middle of the day and he proceeded to drag them away for some cola and recruted them as his followers. He then took them to the newly made Franky House where he formed the Franky Family. He then proceeded to gather enough money to purchase the precious Adam Wood to accomplish his dream. Synopsis CP9 Saga Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Pirates Category:Shipwrights Category:Snipers Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:South Blue Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Franky Family Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dismantlers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Enemy Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters